The Brokenlands Puzzles
Originally this section was complete. But do to the browser crashing and not saving in a txt file. It was all lost. So, I will just place a quick listing of each puzzle, and go into more details on them all when I have more time (which won't be for a long time). __TOC__ To the Monastery and Misty Chamber First, in order to gain entry to the Brokenlands, you will need to navigate to the the Lysierian Hills. Once you make it there, swim through the underground lake and you will come in contact with the first puzzle. A closed door. Gaining Entry to the Monastery There are several ways into the Monastery. Through Wizard Familiar If you have managed to get to the doors and they are closed, a wizard can send a familiar ahead. there is just enough space for them to make it through and from there, you will want to direct the familiar in the gollowing directions: GO DOOR, WEST, SOUTH, GO ARCH, NORTHEAST, GO PRIVY, GO HOLE, WEST, WEST, WEST, SOUTHWEST, GO IRON DOOR, GO STEEL DOOR, GO BRONZE DOOR, GO COPPER DOOR. Here, have the familiar grab a stone and head back... GO COPPER DOOR, GO BRONZE DOOR, GO STEEL DOOR, GO IRON DOOR, NORTHEAST, EAST, EAST, SOUTH, EAST, EAST, SOUTHEAST. Here, have the familiar drop the stone into the basket. It will take about 4 stones to create enough weight for the doors outside to open. 407 Unlock Although a wizard's familiar used to be the only direct way through the doors, this puzzle has largely negated. A cast of 407 (Unlock) should open the closed doors. Have Someone Pull the Lever Inside If it is known someone is within the monastery, there is a level on the other side of the doors, which when pulled, will open the doors. Gold Ring Simply setting a gold ring inside will allow entry into the monastery. Voln Tapestry A master of the Order of Voln can set the tapestry in the Landing to the Misty Chamber and head through for easy access. With the new updates to the Voln Symbols, a Voln Master can also transport himself as well as all joined party members using the Symbol of Seeking. Entering the Brokenlands Once inside the Monastery, navigate to the Misty Chamber and there you will find some runes. Getting past the runes will require arcane symbols. If you are under level 28, you will need to overcome your level with more arcane symbols. Once at level 28, roughly 12 ranks of arcane symbols can get you through, though the more the better. If you feel you can make it through, simply READ RUNES. If you don't have the correct amount of ranks, you will take a little damage and possibly get stunned. To the Sheruvian Monastery Once you are finally on the Brokenlands, you can head northwest and through the curtain for the next puzzle. To gain entry to the Sheruvian domain, you will need about 30 ranks in perception. SEARCH to reveal a hole and head through. Once inside, SEARCH again to find a concealed door. To leave, SEARCH and find the door, then simply GO PASSAGE. To the Jagged Plain and Beyond Once in the Brokenlands, heading out and south will take you to a puzzle. You will need to do the following: PUSH RELIEF, PRESS MEDIUM MOON, PULL RELIEF, PRESS U, PRESS T, PRESS H, PRESS E, PRESS X, PULL GLOBE, GO STAIR. To go back... TURN STALACTITE, TURN STALAGMITE, GO STAIR. From here you can then go to the Dark Grotto and Dark Shrine. To the Dark Grotto To find the Dark Grotto, go... OUT, NORTH, CLIMB ROCK, SEARCH, GO CRACK. From here, you can hunt magru and myklian. You will need to crawl, however. To keep going... CRAWL SOUTHEAST, SOUTHEAST, NORTHEAST, SEARCH. This will lead you to the Dark Grotto. To the Dark Shrine Once at the Dark Grotto and up the stairs, do the following... TOUCH RELIEF, SAY Lo Thal Ta Shin. To leave... ' TOUCH STATUE, SAY Dyar Trog.' Dying Dying in the Brokenlands will require a field raise. From most puzzle areas, you will also not be able to drag the body and in most cases fog to them. Category:Guides Category:Wehnimer's Landing Puzzles